1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control cabinet with an open bottom, which is enclosed by the legs of a frame and can be closed off with individual bottom plates which can be positioned side-by-side. The individual bottom plates rest with their narrow sides on a support shoulder of facing frame legs and are connected with these frame legs, wherein the bottom plates are twice bent along at least one long side. Sealing strips seal the abutting long sides of adjacent bottom plates and cables are introduced through cutouts in the bottom.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional control cabinet with a cable inlet is known from German Patent Publication DE 78 16 729 U1. The individual bottom plates have a beveled edge on their long sides facing each other, on which a plastic foam block is positioned. The adjoining bottom plates are placed next to each other in such a way that the plastic foam blocks tightly seal the separating gap between the adjacent bottom plates. The cables are introduced between the two plastic foam blocks, which deform. If cables with greatly differing diameters are introduced side-by-side, the two plastic foam blocks no longer effectively seal the separating gap and the inserted cables.
According to German Patent Publication 25 57 330 A1, cable bushings can be secured in a cutout and have stepped, offset bushing pieces of various diameters which are normally closed. In this case, the number of bushing pieces determines the number of cables with corresponding exterior diameters which can be sealingly routed through this cable bushing. The bushing pieces with respectively narrower interior diameters are cut off the cable bushing. The cable bushing consists of resilient plastic or rubber and the interior diameters of the bushing pieces are in each case somewhat narrower than the exterior diameters of the associated cables in order to obtain a sealed cable fit.